Happy Heinous Halloween!
by Taim
Summary: Various oneshots based of Heinoustuck (fanwork of a fanwork). T because, well, it's Homestuck guys, c'mon!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A poem I made for something else, but it is now the intro for this little collection. I doesn't make much sense unless you know what Heinoustuck is. Then this poem can have a few different meanings. Enjoy all my not-so-creepy oneshots.**

People Like We

They're not like you, not like me  
They don't see what they could be  
We don't fight, we don't run  
They could live for blood, live for fun  
They fear what we've become  
We feel fine, we feel numb  
People like you, people like me

They're not like you, not like me  
They don't see the things we see  
We see past shadows, past lights,  
They think in blacks, in whites  
They think us inhuman, think us freaks  
We are just not plain, just not bleak  
People like you, people like me

They're not like you, not like me  
They aren't strange, they aren't free  
We show the pain, show the fear  
They don't heed, they don't hear  
They hide their dread, their doubt  
We show our fear to keep it out  
Monsters like you, monsters like me

They're not like you, not like me  
They fear the people who have glee  
We wish to run, we wish to play  
They only see horrors, see decay  
They don't realize that we're all the same  
We are the ones to hate, to blame  
Monsters like you, monsters like me


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**I do not own nor am affiliated with Homestuck, Heinoustuck, or anything like them. Sadly.**

**So, the first actual story of my collection. This one is Dave and John based. I didn't put any blatant shipping, but you can interpret it however you like. Yes, there is a bit OOCness, but I'm not Hussie, so I don't have to be perfect. Please be sure to review!**

**Inspiration here: ****th07 , deviantart , net / fs71/200H/f/2013/075/4/4/heinoustuck_it_doesn_t_hu rt_by_aulauly7-d5y75lj , png  
********Just replace the commas with dots and remove the spaces. (Credit given where it is due.)  
**

The young teen waited in the hallway, trying to keep his feathers from ruffling as he waited. Despite being worried and nervous as hell on judgement day, he had to keep his passive appearance. It wouldn't do to give John something to use against the cool kid. Besides, the dork was just fine. The kid's three friends had gone through their transmutations and were still in one piece. Why would beaver boy be any different?

Dave jumped up as the doctor walked out of the patient's room, mask still on and thick red blood covering his surgeon's apron. Besides the crimson mess, there were splotches of sky blue and neon green. The colors mixed in some places, creating murky browns, teals, and purples. What could they have done to him in there? Painted him rainbow? John's dad walked out of the room as well, looking pleased. It went well then. Dave tried to relax and accept it for a good thing. He didn't do very well.

The man nodded to him, motioning for the teen to go on in. The two adults went their ways, doing whatever they did after the mutation took place. Hands shaking, the bird boy opened the door slowly. In the bed, somethi- his best friend shifted slightly in his sleep. The drugs should wear off soon. The visitor took this time to steady his nerves.

Why was he so upset and sick seeing his friend like this? Wasn't he the one who finally convinced John to go through with it? Why did his stomach hurt so bad? And why was he shaking so much, did they put extra caffeine in his coffee? He took a deep breath, sitting in the chair next to the bed. He could do this. It was just a transmutation. Just like the one he went through. It was just John growing up. Just growing up.

The thought brought back memories of sobbing into his pillow, his claws shredding the cloth. Bro just constantly laughing, unable to make any other sound. Rose as she rubbed her stitched patchwork of a face, flinching as her own thorns bit deep into her skin. Jade, howling at the moon as the uranium crystals glowed and the bullet wounds bled. In that moment, Dave hated them for doing this. Why change people into such creatures? Why hurt them like this? Why turn his best friend into this- this- thing?!

The dark thoughts fled as the patient stated to awake. He roused slowly, blinking his eyes- eye. The other was lost in a murky green mess. Dave fought to get his emotions under control. He succeeded, for the most part at least. His coffee was too strong or he'd taken an extra energy drink. Yes, that's why he was shaking so bad. That's why his hands trembled.

John looked around slowly, disoriented. Those glasses were familiar, dark, emotionless, cool- Oh yeah, that's Dave. Had the boy been able to make a different face, it would've turned into a smile. As it was, he was already smiling. Far too widely it felt like, but he couldn't seem to move his lips or change expression. His single eye reflected his dismay and fear. He uttered a small noise. "Da-"

Dave, greatest-friend-ever as he was, quickly tried to calm him. "Chill bro., it just feels weird now cause of the meds. It'll feel better in a little bit." This seemed to satisfy John and he leaned back into the pillows, stitched grin peaceful for now. It would be a little until he saw what he'd been turned into. And he hated clowns. Dave mentally flinched. He'd caused this.

Something must've shown on his face, because John looked troubled again. "Wha... What is it?"

Almost not believing how ignorant the younger boy was, Dave shook his head and tried to change the subject, straining to whisper, "Have you seen what you look like?" John shook his head, struggling to lift the sheet tucked under his chin. The pain medication also kept him mostly immobile, for which Dave was thankful. Despite not wanting John to see himself, he pulled out his phone, setting it to be used at a mirror. He felt like a glutton for punishment, watching John's eye reflect the horror he felt as he took in his new face. The jester hat was splattered with green and blue spots, lined in red where it was sown onto his scalp.

While he was gaping at his frozen smile, the bird boy pulled the sheet back and let John look over limbs that were either remade or missing altogether. His left arm ended halfway between his shoulder and where his elbow should be, a wooden puppeteer's handle sticking out. His other arm was replaced by a mechanical prosthetic that only moved forward and back. The jester suit that replaced his skin was splattered in crimson lines where the seams closed. A brush against one of the frills on his neck showed that even the parts of his 'uniform' sticking out could feel. Doubtless, the ones around his waist could as well.

Almost not believing how cruel his words were, Dave said a little louder than necessary, "Happy birthday, John." Then he broke and sank down on his knees next to the bed, letting his face fall into his hands, covering his eyes and cheeks. He left his beak to stick out, not caring if he made the stitches strain by pressing on them. Emotion made his voice more bird-like as he squawked, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He dug his claws in under the edges of his mask as his knees gave out and he sat on the floor. The pain wasn't nearly enough for what he'd caused. "I didn't want this. I never wanted you to hurt."

John let his head fall to one side, looking at his friend through a single sad eye. "Hey, it's okay. Dave, please. It doesn't hurt. Don't cry. It doesn't hurt."

Dave didn't respond. He didn't need to. Who did this to their own friend?

A monster.

A monster with black wings.

**Feel free to critique, I'm always open to improvement. I'm also looking for a beta reader. **

**Also, I have trouble thinking of ideas, so feel free to request a few for the next chapters. Even just mentioning characters will help me so much! Thanks! All of you have a heinous day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fears

**A new 'shot kickstarted by werepirechick because my muse needed a boost. I picked Gamzee because he's the first one I got an idea for (besides Nepeta and Equius, but they'll be my next chapter) and I wanted to write something really sad. Anyways...**

**Inspiration: th07 , deviantart , net / fs71/PRE/i/2012/178/7/c/heinoustuck_gamzee_cuz_by_ perceptorferw_jack-d551gda , png  
Another remove-the-spaces-and-add-dots.**

**A better look at Heinous!Gamzee: fc09 , deviantart , net /fs71/f/2012/349/5/e/heinoustuck_gamzee_by_draghan ell-d5o4xce , png **

**I own nothing! Enjoy, my lovely ones.**

The strange creature floated limply through the turbid waters. Purple hues stained the ocean, drifting from the various gashes crossing it's body. The current repeatedly slammed it into the rocks along the shore, finally tossing it onto the sands where it lay still. The sands around it slowly became stained with the same rich shade of it's blood. With it's eyes closed and barely moving, the thing looked dead.

Oh, if only it were so.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the creature slapped its tail against the sand. A new surge of indigo poured out as the stitches holding the part on stretched and tore flesh. It struggled to get off the beach, the hooves it had for hands not much help on the shifting terrain. Toxic green began to feed into the violet, oozing from the rings on it's tail and the murk that constantly fell from the monster's mouth. Thinner, watered-down drips of the same shade fell from the beast's purple-rimmed eyes, coating the thick coat of fur on its chin and chest. A snout, sewn directly onto it's face and coated in the same vile hue of lime, extended much farther than normal and curled over itself many times at the end. Behind the curled trunk, directly in the center of the creature's forehead, a splash of indigo overlain with sopor-colored liquid spread in what looked like a bullet's mark. Unnaturally large fins grew from the side of its face, stitches stretching the skin painfully to keep the attachments on. Splatters of purple and trails of green flowed weakly from the sites. Atop the thing's head, a wild mop of salt-drenched hair grew out at odd angles. From the tangles sprouted two milky-grey horns growing vertical and tapering at the ends, purple blood dried to their base.

The troll, for that was what it used to be, uttered a wavering whiny. Aquatic tones invaded his voice and altered the words into the primal sounds of an animal. He wailed again and again, bleating and crying out in the tones of sea animals. An answering voice came from a ways off. Although it didn't sound like the distorted troll, he understood the words as questions. "Hello? What's out there?"

A shadow fell over him and he rolled his eyes in their sockets to see who was there. He had little strength to do much else. He emitted another bestial sound, this one guttural and harsh as he tried to make out words. "Kwrrrkww." He tried again, the sounds scraping on his salt-dried throat, "Kaawwrrkww."

The figure knelt down, putting a gentle hand on the mutated troll's cheek with respect to his various wounds. "God, Gamzee. What did they do to you?"

"Kawwrkwwat."

"Shhh, quiet Gamz. It'll be okay." The other troll looked around for help, or maybe to check that no one else was near, then leaned over the clown. He sighed, seeing how different his friend was. "At least you recognize me." As Gamzee struggled to get up again, the other realized that he was beached with no way back to the ocean. "Stay still, I'm going to get you back to the water." The injured troll lay still again, letting his protector take care of him for the moment.

"Kwwar." Gamzee was restless, bothered by the other's silence.

It took a few moments for the friend to realize it. Once he did, he began rambling on about menial things as he strove to lift the juggalo. "Gamz, I'm going to get you out of here, you'll be okay. I'm going to take care of you, that's what friends do. I'll take care of you and make sure they don't hurt you any more. Oh, God, Gamz."

He muttered things for a time, slowly growing softer as he focused on trying to lift the highblood. In a slip, he ran his fingers over the stitches at the base of Gamzee's torso where his tail connected, accidentally tugging on the wire. The injured troll let out a muffled noise of pain, unable to bit it down. Instantly, the normal troll began naming off apologizes and trying to make things better.

In an effort to soothe his friend, the changed troll managed to get out with relative clearness, "Karkat." There was a waver to it that distorted the syllables, but the other managed to understand. He stopped saying sorry and went back to lifting Gamzee.

Karkat went silent for a moment, biting his lip in his efforts to hold the other up. The mutant blood stumbled down to the water's edge and eased his friend into the surf. The waves lapped at their new toy, washing the purple hues into their depths. Kar sat by his friend as Gamzee slowly pushed himself into the deeper water. He didn't go far though, staying close enough to see and hear his friend. They watched each other for some time, neither saying anything. Karkat didn't know what to say, and Gamzee couldn't be understood. So they just sat.

Minutes passed and Karkat started talking just to fill the quiet. "I'm glad I found you, it's so quiet out here. I mean, it was nice to see you, but I'm sorry you got beached. I mean-" He was cut off by a gurgling noise. He went back to what he was saying, knowing that Gamzee knew what he meant. "I don't talk to the others much anymore. They all seem so different after their surgeries. And all they talk about is how great it'll be when I finally have my transmutation and how my life will be so much better." He sighed. "But Gamz, I'm scared. I don't want to change. not like them. Not like..." He gulped. "...you."

The aquatic troll nodded. He understood. He drifted up to rest on the sands, careful not to beach himself again. Karkat moved down and dangled his feet in the water. He sighed again. "All I do these days is walk the beach. It calls to me. But, God, I'm so scared. I've seen what they have planned for me. I don't want to- I don't want to-"

Gamzee whinnied, telling Karkat to calm down but also drawing his attention. He looked over, seeing the highblood floundering in the lowering tide. He understood then. Gamzee had to go. He gave his friend a shove off, waving as the troll faded into the depths. He noticed afterwards that Gamzee hadn't said anything to calm his fears.

**For those wondering, here's Karkat's transmutation: fc08 , deviantart , net/fs71/f/2012/208/7/1/heinoustuck_karkat_by_redd pop82-d58vhfi , png**

**Anyways, someone suggest something! I need more inspiration to keep me going. Be sure to review, let me know what I'm doing right, wrong, and should give up on entirely! =D**


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**I'm back again with that promised chapter! And yes, I know I'm terrible with the character's personalities, but meh. Just saying, there's a video on Youtube called Whatthe?stuck that will freak you out. Especially if you're the genius I am and watch it at 2 AM. Uhgggg... And now I'm writing this to music box tunes. Pretty creepy stuff when your head is in horror mode. Anyways, there's my third rant for today. Back to the story.**

**Inspiration: fc03 , deviantart , net /fs70/f/2012/254/e/b/heinoustuck_equius_and_nepeta _by_animefanime11-d5eefzp , gif**

Two bodies lay together in a pile, grey skin stained in streaks of navy and olive. The cave they inhabited was dark and unforgiving. Rivulets of water ran down the walls, washing away the few colors that remained from a former life. Bloody blue eyes watched the miniature streams as they trickled through the cracks in the rock.

"Equius?"

His eyes closed, listening to the lifeless voice. "Yes, Nepeta?"

"Just making sure you're still here..."

He shifted, his first real movement in days. Blue eyes met green, both pairs filmed over and dull in their listless existence. Equius blinked, suddenly seeing the life they had. He thought over the last few days. When had he last eaten? When had he slept? He was frightened to realize he didn't remember. It was as if they just gave up. He started to shake slightly. "When did we get like this?"

Cattish eyes looked to him, the glaring yellow ones atop her head glinting menacingly in the darkness. As if for the first time, he saw the streaks of olive dried to her skin, the scabbed-over wounds on her forehead hiding the tips of the teeth implanted in her skull. Stitches held her double mouths in place. A slow pump ran from the back of her head to the opening in her back, taking fluid between her brain and her body. Her sharp metal tail lay curved and dead behind her, red staining its tip.

Equius looked away, seeing himself and the changes that had happened to him. Navy matted down dark brown fur, arrows protruding from his chest and unnatural lower half. Despite his love for hoofbeasts when he was younger, he suddenly hated this body.

"Haven't we always been this way?" Nepeta lowered her head from when she had raised it, curling up closer to his stomach. He felt sick, but her uncaring pulled him back into the clutches of mindlessness. What use was there to worry? They really had always been this way. And he couldn't change it now...

**A better look at the moirails! Viewers beware, you're in for... Heinoustuck. Just, yeah.**

**Nepeta: 25 , media , tumblr , com /42c6c0024828429dc09f0dd7da0d5fba/tumblr_mhabvt1FU B1s4ual7o1_1280 , jpg**

**Equius: th08 , deviantart , net /fs70/200H/i/2012/223/7/f/heinoustuck_equius_by_sa nji_uchiha130-d5ar9r1 , jpg**

**And my next chapter: Kanaya and Rose! Ohh, I cannot _wait_ to see what I think up.**


End file.
